With the advent of high speed communication technology that facilitates communication between people via social networking platforms, text messages, electronic mails (emails), etc., the practice of communicating via digital messages has almost become the norm. However, these digital messages generally lack personalization, for example, by a stamp created or selected by a user based on preferences, etc. Typically, there have been digital messaging and communication systems that, for example, generate electronic flat object mail stamps that simulate a sticker of a stamp, use a computer to simulate a stamp in an email, or use a computer to create a physical stamp. However, there is no mobile or digital messaging and communication system that integrates data, media content, advertising content, and/or branding of content into a single communication medium in the form of a dynamic, logic based, and visually esthetic digital stamp. Moreover, there is no mobile, hand-held, or internet enabled device system that can be used to create, render, transform, manage, and distribute logic based, location based, or profile based smart stamps. Furthermore, there is no mobile or digital messaging and communication system that transforms stamps into dynamic content using inherent elements of a user device, data elements, and other dynamic functional elements, tracks usage of the stamps and media interactions with the stamps, and allows data extraction, analysis, sharing, and pathways to external sources via the stamps.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that dynamically creates, renders, transforms, and manages a digital stamp as a new media object in itself, for a personalized stamped communication or a commerce related stamped communication and for media interactions. Moreover, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that marks a digital stamp to indicate use of the digital stamp, a delivery status of the digital stamp, and a viewing status of the digital stamp. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that transforms media content in the digital stamp into dynamic content using inherent elements of a user device, data elements, and other dynamic functional elements for advertising, gaming, and/or branding purposes. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that tracks stamp usage, media interactions, and activities with the digital stamp for creating and rendering enhanced digital stamps.